


Can You Stay?

by Creedslove



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: Summary: You and Victor have been enjoying your affair for a couple of months now, however, when the rest of the X-Men find it out, things won’t go so smoothly.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mutant!reader (no mutation is actually said, apart from a healing factor, which is more than needed when dealing with Victor hehehe)

Victor ran fast through the garden just like he had gotten used to for the past few months. It was always the same: he’d climb up the walls and cross the fancy, huge area until he found the window he was looking for. It was ridiculously easy to break into that place. Their security system was such a joke, no wonder the government could just walk in and take whoever they wanted at any time.. If the runt peed in every corner marking his territory, the mutant kids would probably be safer than they were now. Yet, that was none of Creed’s business, quite the opposite, the easier to get in, the faster he’d get to his cute bunny.

He hid in the shadows when a noise drew his attention. A young couple sneaking out together in the middle of the night, he chuckled when he smelled their arousal so strongly.  They passed through one of the most dangerous mutants and didn’t even notice.

When they were finally gone, Victor got ready to go all cat-like and climb up another wall. He jumped and his claws sank into the hard concrete; it wasn’t his favorite way to arrive, nor the most pleasant. He used that to approach his enemies, it was another way to freak them out and show them power, however, he didn’t need that with Y/N. He didn’t need to scare her to show his baby girl how powerful he was, they had other ways to do so. And Creed enjoyed those a lot better. But still, getting into her room like a wild animal was the safest and easiest way. He found the window open, she always made sure to leave it like that. She was such an obedient little rabbit after all.

Once he stepped inside, he could hear the shower running. Victor approved the idea of having her coming out of the bathroom all wet and wrapped in one little towel, looking like sin. He grinned and removed his heavy coat, leaving it in a corner before starting to pace around the room. Things hadn’t changed since the last time he was there, unfortunately it hadn’t been as recent as he would like. His last jobs demanded an impressive amount of time, which prevented him from seeing his favorite frail. Although, now she was just a few feet away from him and he intended to wait for her. Meanwhile he checked her stuff, everything was all organized and cleaned, but he still could pick up some faint scents in there, including his own and he liked it. Even if Y/N didn’t have the ability to smell things like he did, it made him proud to know she was going to bed every night soaked in it.

He checked her shelves, books, papers but it was on the nightstand that he found what he’d been looking for. Tangled around her bra, he saw his dog tags. He wasn’t sure if he liked more the fact she kept them all the time, probably only removing them to take a shower, or because she left it around such a sexy piece of lingerie, he definitely approved it and he’d make sure to make her wear it for him sometime.

He took the tags in his hand and analyzed them. Her smell surpassed the metal’s. His thumb touched the material and he smiled; his tags, the ones he had supposedly forgotten by accident. Hell, Victor Creed never forgets things, but the frail didn’t have to know that; in fact, she shouldn’t even have to keep them, Creed still wasn’t sure if he should’ve let her… It was just… He already knew his last mission would be longer than usual, but he didn’t want Y/N to start her usual sentimental bullshit, after all, their relationship was purely sexual and nothing else… Or as he preferred to believe. Still, leaving the tags behind was a way to show he’d be back for them… For her too, as a matter of fact, her body, her scent that’d drive him insane, he was certain of it.

Y/N got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She sighed and checked her reflection in the mirror. No marks or scratches on her skin; she should be glad, no physical proofs of what was going on. It was wrong and they both knew it, not that Creed cared at all, to him, rules only applied if he felt like it, but he never did. Now, about her… She was part of the X-Men, Logan’s friend, the one who was supposed to make the world a little bit better after people like Victor spread pain and chaos all over; however, they couldn’t deny all the attraction, the desire that always lingered there.

At first they hated each other; or at least, pretended they did so. Y/N has always had a strange fascination for him, and all the myths that surrounded the man. Was he purely evil? An animal instead of a man? A beast that ran wild killing and taking whatever - and whoever he wanted?

She always looked for answers, secretly admired him even. Victor had always been a powerful, strong mutant, that managed to overcome a lot of crap he faced in his life. Y/N had no illusions, he wasn’t a good guy. But neither was his brother, and yet, everyone ignored that. Not to mention no one was entirely good or entirely evil and Victor was no exception, once you manage to break through - some of many - of his walls, you can see he’s indeed one fascinating man. Victor, on the other hand was also curious about her. One kitten frail that suddenly seemed so interested in him had to be at least appealing.

Encounters in mission led to flirting instead of fighting; being pinned down by Creed aroused Y/N instead of terrifying her, making out sessions, hidden somewhere while they were supposed to be trying to kill each other; they ended up becoming  _ **enemies with benefits.**_

Victor saw her opening the door and the moment her eyes scanned his frame, he noticed a flick of excitement crossing them. She smiled and quickly jump on him, snaking her legs around his waist, while he sustained her weight by holding her ass and squeezing it playfully.

“Victor!!” She squeaked happily, giggling when his hand touched her. The frail buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled. He wanted to roll his eyes, more of that sentimental bullshit. Yet, he only held her close.

“Hey there, little bunny” He purred and she looked at him now. Placing a peck on his lips. It was irrational, but she did miss him so much.

Victor let his tongue run along her neck, the taste of her skin was enough to make him hard. His sharp teeth scraping her lightly while he walked until the nearest wall, pinning her there. She loved when he trapped her there, it was always exciting and sexy, being overpowered by such a huge, strong guy, dominated, being done as he pleased. She couldn’t lie, it made her drip.

Creed licked all the way from her neck to her cleavage, nipping her flesh softly. He kissed his way up until he captured her lips with his, initiating their kiss. Her hands pulling his head even closer. She always loved the way his short soft hair felt against her fingertips. Victor kissed her with such a need, desire, absorbing all he could of her. His claws automatically slashed through the cloth, reducing her towel to pieces and his baby girl to her naked glory.

They broke the kiss reaching for air as his clawed fingers caressed her bottom lip. She was too gorgeous. She let out the tip of her tongue, wetting his finger and wrapped her lips around it, sucking it softly. He groaned at her, she let go of it and gave him a dirty smile. He returned it, making his pointy teeth more evident, Y/N pressed her thighs together at that sight, remembering everything they were capable of doing to her.

“Did my little rabbit miss me?” Victor purred and saw her nodding. He pulled her hair softly. “use your words, frail…”

“Yes… I did…” She bit her lips.

“Then get on your knees” He watched her obey him and felt his cock twitching already. Victor could never get enough of her. He got rid of his pants in no time and made sure to stroke himself in front of her. She licked her lips looking at his big, thick length and knew it would be all hers to play with in a while. “Are you my cute little cock slut?” Victor smiled and saw her nodding.

“Cat got your tongue, bunny?” He asked and before she could answer, he gave her one fast and quite hard slap with his cock. She squeaked a little out of surprise, but her aroused scent got heavier in the air. He chuckled and hit her face again with his cock, she giggled now, the little bitch was enjoying every single minute of it.

“I want you to use your words…” He purred and noticed some drops of precum under her bottom lip. “Lick it” He commanded her.

“Yes..” She finally answered and lapped his juice, tasting him already, she was absolutely sure her honey was running down her thighs. She opened her mouth and moaned when Victor put his massive girth into her mouth. She closed her eyes and started blowing him, while her small hand massaged his heavy sack. His grunts were making her hornier by minute and she loved playing with her tongue around his tip, she knew he wouldn’t last long so it was surprising when he held her still, stopping her from finishing him off.

He laughed at her confusion and helped her up, taking her to the bed and getting rid of the rest of his clothes.

“On all fours now, kitten…”

When Y/N got into the position desired, Victor let out a loud growl. He was thankful for her room being in such a secluded section of the mansion, not the ideal place according to him, he’d much enjoy having her over his place for a winter break, but until then, they’d have to be patient. He got right behind her and saw when his cute bunny wiggled her hot, inviting ass at him. He slapped it hard, making her moan.

“Ouch, Victor!” She censored, but spread her legs even wider. He saw how her sex was glistening, soaked with her juices, the anticipation was such, he almost thought he could feel her tight wet cunt around him. Each of his hands went for the side of her thighs, putting her in place. His tongue lapped the juices pooled around her inner thigh and he felt her shiver. He chuckled and then purred, the vibrations coming from him directly to her needy cunt. She whimpered.

“Is your cute clit throbbing?” He teased, so close to her special spot without touching it. “Who does that to you, frail?”

Before her silence, Victor kissed the back of her thighs, going to her ass. He softly bit her cheek, his fangs didn’t break the skin, but she cried a little. He repeated his question.

“You do, Victor… It’s been always you…” She whispered and moaned so loud feeling the man attacking her juicy cunt. Victor went for her clit, suckling on it and making her tremble. He also explored her body, deepening his tongue inside of her, she was so needy her sweet pussy clenched around his tongue. He felt her juices dripping down his chin and moved souther.

“Victor.. Wait!” She kind of panic when she realized his intentions and tried closing her legs, which were no use since he used his strength to hold them in place. His tongue massaged her other opening, her rear one, and her eyes widened. She never let him do that before. It was a brief contact, but a good one nonetheless, before she could rationalize anything else, he was back devouring her pussy and her orgasm came strong and powerful. She bit her lip so hard not to scream, but she couldn’t help calling his name repeatedly like a prayer. Victor just enjoyed his cute dirty frail showering him in her sweet, delicious honey. He waited a few seconds, so she could recover as best as they could both wait and flipped her in bed, making her face him.

Y/N panted and smiled too, she was feeling in heaven, but she still wanted… Needed… More. She eyed him up and down, his big, long cock more than ready to fuck her. Her honey making his chest and neck glisten. She blushed, which wasn’t unnoticed by Victor.

“You are one sexy messy kitten, aren’t you?” He teased when he felt her sweet tongue swirling around his skin, tasting herself. Creed pulled her for another kiss while he helped her wrap her legs around him and position himself. His tongue went for her breasts, licking and toying them, while he thrust his cock in one single motion; both of them groaning at the sensation. Y/N from being filled with him finally, and Creed from feeling her milking him. He held her by the hips, thrusting hard and fast, his pace was furious, they were fucking like two animals in heat. It didn’t take long for the frail reach the second - of many - orgasms of the night, quickly followed by Victor, who emptied himself inside of her. His hot cum flood her inner walls and making her scratch down his back.

                            ***

Victor could tell she wasn’t asleep yet, however, his bunny was already tired. He scratched her back softly thinking about the night they had. Every time Creed tried to leave, the frail would climb on him and teased the man until he saw himself fucking her over and over. He knew she wanted him to stay, but he couldn’t nor shouldn’t. He wasn’t her boyfriend, they weren’t supposed to cuddle and snuggle after sex, they were fuck partners and that’s all. He could never be whatever the frail wanted him to, and she could never love someone like Victor. Simple as that. So why torturing themselves like that? They should just have a few hours of fun and then each of them move on.

He didn’t like how he missed her at the most random moments of the day, he hated to go to bed and dream of her during the night. Even Victor knew the wisest to be done was finishing off, no matter how strong the attraction between them was. But he never could see himself doing it.

“Can you stay?”

“You know I can’t, frail… It’s too risky…”

She raised her head and started at him.

“Risky? Really, Victor?!” He could smell her getting a bit angry “Sneaking into my room, fucking me in every dirty way you could possibly think of isn’t risky but staying a little longer is?”

“Y/N you know it’s not that simple… Remember when the runt smelled me all over you?”

“It doesn’t matter…” She looked down.

He sighed. Why were frails so hard to deal with?

“What the fuck, Y/N?

“It’s just… You’ve been gone for days and you didn’t even let me know, and now you’ll be leaving again…”

He held her closer and she continued “and I guess you have, I mean… You probably have other, you know, ‘frails’ that you…”

He didn’t. Even if he wanted to have other frails he couldn’t keep Y/N out of his mind. But she didn’t need to know that, Victor thought to himself.

“Fine, frail… I’ll stay, but I’ll be gone before you wake up, got it?” He promised, pretending he wasn’t glad himself he was going to spend some extra hours with her. Victor saw her nodding and quickly falling asleep. He kissed Y/N’s forehead and relaxed, he still had a few hours with her.


	2. 2

Logan grunted annoyed. He really wanted to kick that door open and teach those two a lesson. He could hear two people there, on the other side of the door, two hearts beating calmly as slumber lingered there. Even standing in the hall, the feral man could smell all the pheromones of sex in the other room. It reeked his brother. A hand on his shoulder tapped it softly, breaking the wave of anger. He looked at the stunning redhead and nodded. She was right all along. He got ready to pop out his claws, but she just shook her head.

“It’s not time yet, Logan…” Jean said and left him there, she knew time was coming.

                              ***

Y/N sighed one more time looking out the window, the night was dark and overcast, but not more than the feelings inside of her. Every single shadow or noise brought by the wind made her heart accelerate, only to make her disappointed again. She was looking for Victor in everything that reminded her of him, and yet, the man seemed to have disappeared; his absence caused her pain every day. The morning after they’d been together for the last time, he was gone just as promised, but it still made her sad; deep inside, she had a tiny bit of hope he’d stay, but he didn’t, of course. The only thing that showed her it had been all real; the sex, her needy request for him to stay overnight, it was having his dog tags resting around her neck, like the finest necklace one could imagine. She closed the window. He wasn’t coming anymore. Y/N curled up in bed and finally stopped trying to  restrain her tears, she missed him.

The next few days weren’t so different; the classes, the training, the life at the Institute didn’t change. Y/N did notice Logan seemed around her more, but she hadn’t been with his brother in weeks, it was impossible she could still be smelling like him. But she always considered Logan to be a weirdo anyway, so she decided to let it go. Focusing on her tasks she barely thought of dizziness that affected her once in a while. Y/N thought it was just one of those random problems that would fix itself, but when she passed out during a session in the danger room, she realized it could be something worse than she expected. Suddenly, everything seemed to hit her at once; the nausea, the dizziness, the sudden burst of emotion. Y/N couldn’t take it by herself she needed to call Victor.

When Hank entered the room, he found an empty bed, Y/N had escaped before he could get a hold of her and by her reaction, she probably had realized the diagnosis before he could even explain. He sighed a little frustrated, he definitely didn’t expect that from her, none of them did. Suddenly, Jean and Logan showed up there. He thought it was at least weird, the way the two of them seemed to be hanging out together all the time, as if they were plotting something against someone. Judging by their sudden interest in Y/N, Hank assume she was their main target.

“I’m sorry guys, she isn’t here…” Dr.McCoy said right before a infuriated Logan left the room looking like he could shatter an entire army into pieces.

The girl looked for her phone in a frenetic way. Her hands were shaking, her heart beating fast and a turmoil of feelings, as disconnected thoughts crossed her mind; she couldn’t be, she shouldn’t be… like that. She dialed the numbers but there was no response. Her heart clenched. Why was Victor ignoring her? Her fingers typed a quick and urgent message, he needed to know, he needed to be aware of what had happened he needed to…

When the phone was taken from her hands in a quick snap she finally saw a mad Wolverine looking every bit of murderous. He read the words on the small screen and saw all his suspicions being confirmed; the stupid bitch was playing sex toy for Victor. He grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her around the mansion.

“What the fuck were you possibly thinking, Y/N?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Logan”

“Oh, you don’t?” He groaned and snarled, his voice echoed through the entire place. Many curious people gather along the halls to see the Wolverine’s rampage while he dragged his brother’s lover around the facility;

Some were shocked, others were laughing, but everyone thought about one person only and his reaction: Charles Xavier. “Well, let me refresh your memory then, Y/N. You letting that murderer, that psycho bastard fuck your filthy pussy every night, that’s what I’m talking about it”

She felt her sight become blurred when tears insistently ran down her face.

“Logan, stop please, I can explain” the grip on her arm was painful, but nothing compared to pain, the shame she felt in being humiliated like that, in front of everybody.

“Oh, you will explain, you will definitely explain how you went from a decent person, to a stupid, silly whore like that. As if letting Victor lay his hands on you, you were also stupid enough to let him get you pregnant”

“Logan, that’s enough” Professor’s voice made all the cries, laughs and whispers go silent. He quickly showed up at the door, making clear it was time for them to get inside his office.

He did as told as let go of Y/N’s arm, who instinctively placed her hand on her stomach. The feral man roller his eyes.

“Oh yes, you are carrying one little Creed inside, congratulations, Y/N you have your own tiny little monster, hopefully you’ll do something good to the world and leave this kid chained like the animal it is, just like Victor’s father did to him!”

“Stop, please!” The girl yelled, covering her ears, not wanting to hear anything else; those words were some of the most cruel things she had ever heard. Y/N couldn’t control her tears, it felt like she had a hole through her chest; she felt alone, exposed, dirty.

“I already said enough, Logan!” Professor sounded even angrier, for a moment the commotion ceased. When Scott, Jean, Ororo and Hank joined the meeting that was established there, they started discussing the situation.

“This is an absurd, Professor!” Jean started “by allowing Sabretooth in, she exposed not only herself, but also all of us, the students, the team, the school..”

“You do have a point, Jean” Xavier’s words were calm but they didn’t hide the disappointment in his face.

“She betrayed us, Professor, she should be expelled from the mansion” the redhead mutant stated as some others nodded, agreeing with her.

                          ***

On the other side of town, Victor helped himself to another glass of whatever liquor he was drinking; he didn’t care what was it, he only noticed how it burned down his throat and he seemed to be a bit off for a few minutes, before coming back to his old, sober self. The girl on his lap danced to the song, which was too annoying for his sensitive hearing, in a desperate attempt of turning him on. Her mouth went for his neck, she wanted to kiss him, but he groaned. He didn’t kiss frails. Well, at least not all of them except Y/N. But he didn’t want to think of her, he couldn’t. Leaving her was the best decision he had made, well, to be honest, Victor knew it was stupid from the moment they started their affair, but things escalated so fast, he saw himself trapped in her arms. But that was just ridiculous, he couldn’t let a frail like that have such power over him, he didn’t do dates, or playing boyfriend. He was bound to be alone for the rest of his life; going from bed to bed, fucking frail to frail, with no attachments. Creed could never have someone, or a family,

Not to mention it was pretty bold of him to assume someone would ever love him, nobody in a right state of mind would want someone like Victor; it has never happened, and he was sure it never would.

When his phone vibrated in his pocket, he quickly grabbed it. Y/N’s showed up on the screen, he was about to delete it when he sensed something was wrong. He cursed himself for marking her the night he left, after that, it almost felt as if he could tell when she was feeling down. He groaned when he felt someone touching his crotch. The stripper was now on her knees, ready to undo his belt.

“Let me take care of you…” She purred caressing him. Creed closed his eyes and tried focusing on the feeling, however, he could only think of his frail when he did so. “I want to please you…”

“Get off me!” He roared.

“What?” she seemed confused.

“I said get the fuck off me!”

He stood up and opened her message, his heart beating faster; the frail needed him.

                          ***

“Jean, Professor… All I’m saying is that it’s not a wise idea to just kick Y/N out of the mansion like that, she is pregnant for God’s sake. We can’t just throw her on the street.”

“And I can assure you we won’t, Hank” Xavier explained. “But Logan and Jean are right, she exposed us all, she can’t stay here, we need to find her a facility, but not here.” he emphasized.

“Well, so let her go with the father of her child” Jean said with a cynical smile. The more Y/N cried, the more she was sure the other mutant enjoyed it. Sadistic bitch. Hiding her true self behind that perfect mask.

Before anyone else could continue, Logan sniffed the air and let his claws pop out. The other ones just widened their eyes and waited for the storm that was about to come. Y/N raised her head and tried drying her tears, the feral man beside her just chuckled and looked at her

“You know, Y/N… He smells like other women”

He teased her and then welcomed his brother, who stormed into the room, ready to slash through whoever was messing up with his frail.

“Leave her alone, Jimmy!” Victor’s words were filled with nothing but anger. He didn’t like anyone, especially not his stupid brother, being that close to his frail. The tension in the room made Creed unsettled, mostly due to his senses; he smelled tension, fear, tears and he knew it all had to do with Y/N and himself. Xavier was the first one to say a word; it seemed everybody was frozen for a minute.

“Victor, calm down…” He tried to make things less worse. He looked at Y/N. She was still sobbing a little, trapped against the wall, almost as if she tried to be invisible.

“What the fuck is happening here?” He roared, only to be hear a mockery laugh coming from the redhead bitch.

“Well, the daddy has arrived! Now we all know what to do with mommy! We just need to ditch her with her feral prince charming and we solve the problem”

Victor didn’t get - or at the moment, pretended he didn’t - what those words meant, but he felt anger running through his veins. Who the fuck she thought she was to talk to him - and the frail like that. Sensing the tension increasing more, Professor Xavier told everyone to leave the room, except Y/N and Victor.

“Mr.Creed, I believe we don’t need to pretend the reason why you are both here, your affair had been discovered after a tasteless episode earlier today, but you must understand-”

“What the fuck did she mean by ‘mommy and daddy’, frail?” He interrupted the old man as if he wasn’t even in the room, pinning the girl against the wall. She smelled so good, even with all those tears he wanted to tear all her clothes apart and take her right there, however, he couldn’t be led by his desires now. “Answer me, frail” he threatened

“Victor, this isn’t the proper way to treat her now…”

“Shut up, old man. I’m talking to her now…”

“Victor, I’m so sorry, I don’t know how it all happened…” she begged him, realizing she was afraid of him for the first time.

“Answer me!” He banged her body against the surface harder than he intended to, but there was no time for regret, since her words were low and shocking.

“I’m pregnant”

_Pregnant_

_The frail was pregnant._

Victor had absolutely no reaction for a couple of seconds. What would they do? He didn’t want to have a child, he couldn’t have a child, why did that stupid frail had to get pregnant?

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you, you needy little bitch?” He snarled. “All because you wanted me to stay, being too dumb to realize you were just a fuck and nothing more” Y/N looked at him in shock, his words shattered her heart in millions of pieces.

He was ready to claw her if she said any other idiotic word, but the other heartbeat, the one came from inside her womb made him stop, almost as if problem was solved;

He grabbed her by the arm and turned to Charles, who watched the scene as shocked as one could be.

“You were kicking her out, weren’t you? Now you don’t have to worry, she’s coming with me” Victor sealed her destiny by dragging her out of the room, still trying to figure out how things would be.


End file.
